


Gods and Monsters

by Idkwhatever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dark Past, Dom/sub, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mob Boss AU, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Panties, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pink Panties, Power Dynamics, Sugar Daddy, Top Park Chanyeol, he saves him from it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkwhatever/pseuds/Idkwhatever
Summary: Park Chanyeol is a ruthless mob boss. Byun Baekhyun is his only weakness.





	1. In The Land of Gods and Monsters, I Was an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I originally posted this fic on Asianfanfics https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1236463/gods-and-monsters-baekyeol-chanbaek--daddychanyeol-aumafia  
> but I thought I'd share it here too. Let me know what you think of it!
> 
> Note : At the start Chanyeol is 27 Baekhyun is 20

  The sun rises every day.  No one could deny that.  Washing everything in bright light and bringing life to everything it touches. And then there’s the moon. Showing different faces, constantly changing. The only reason it has any light is that the sun exists too.

        

         _The tall man stumbled along, nearly dropping the boy in his arms. He held him cradled against his chest, just like the first time they met.  The smaller let out a soft whimper sound, his hand reaching out to grip the front of the man’s dirty dress shirt. “Daddy.”_

_The taller didn’t answer him, heading turning back and forth quickly to look between the two moonlight alleyways._

_“Daddy.” He said again. “You can set me down, I can run.”_

_“Baekhyun no.”  The taller immediately responded making the boy in his arms flinch. He looked down, his gaze softening at the sight. “I’m sorry baby I’m just trying to get us to safety.” His hand reached out to push the other’s soft pink hair back out of his face._

_He looked back up, opting to turn right and stumble down that way as fast as he could. The sound of dog barking getting closer, along with gunfire made him curse under his breath and take a left at the next available moment.  The sounds still drew closer making him stop and slump against a wall, defeated and panting hard. He could feel blood starting to run down his leg again, but he gritted his teeth, not letting his baby know he was in pain. Looking around desperately he spotted a large dumpster and moved toward it, pulling off the lid._

_“You’re gonna stay here baby, don’t make any noise. I’ll be right back.” He leaned over relieved to see that it was mostly empty as he set him down inside. Baekhyun looked up with wide eyes, clutching onto his sleeves._

_“No Daddy, please don’t leave me! Please don’t leave me alone again!”_

_“I’m sorry Baekhyun I have to.”  He tried not to notice as the smaller flinched again._

_“No daddy please!” Tears were welling up in his eyes and he was practically sobbing out to the taller. “Please don’t leave me again. It’s so dark. Baekhyunnie’s so scared. Please don’t leave me again. You promised you’d never leave me again!”_

_It broke his heart to see him like this but pried the other’s hands off him. “Stay put, stay quiet.” He closed the lid before anything else could be said, relieved to hear the smaller following directions and suppressing his sobs._

_He stumbled off, turning the corner as he pulled a gun from his side holster, listening to the gunfire and dogs still drawing closer. Blood stained his left pant leg, spreading down his slacks slowly. Cursing, he gritted his teeth against the pain, and pressed his back against the wall, breathing deeply._

_Most of the street lamps on this side of the town we’re dead, making the best source of light the moon. Despite everything, he took a moment to stop and gaze up at the full moon, reminding him oddly enough of the day he met Baekhyun. It felt like forever ago now, but he remembered everything about the boy like it was yesterday._

 

 

 

 

 Park Chanyeol hated sloppy work.  He only hired the best, and the best was all he had.  In this business, no mistakes could afford to be made. So when his men dragged in five maids from the rival mob leader’s house, he was less than impressed.  

         “What the hell do you want me to do with them?”

         The guy who was holding the gun on them had a shake to his voice when he spoke next. He was just some low-level nobody. Somebody Chanyeol had only seen once when he had hired him then threw him off to do the dirty work of the cockroaches and leeches like he was. Now he was trying to speak to him, wasting his first audience with the head of his mob with something as stupid and trivial as five maids.

         “I – uh – I sir, I was just wondering if you wanted to keep ‘em or something. Maybe they got information .”

         “What fucking information would I need?” Chanyeol replied flatly. “I already shot the damn bastard in the head while he was eating dinner.”

         One of the maids let out a small whimper noise at the memory of the scene that had just unfolded not even ten minutes ago. His gang had burst in, guns blazing, Chanyeol having fired his pistol in the back of that fat fucker’s head who practically pissed himself.

         “Sorry sir, I uh just I uh-” He fell silent as Chanyeol started walking around the group, inspecting the maids slowly.  No one seemed to breathe until Chanyeol spoke.

         “I suppose we can make room for you working back at the mansion.”

         “I’d rather die than work for you.” One maid suddenly spat out, a vicious look on her face that didn’t reach her eyes. The room seemed to hold its breath again gauging Chanyeol’s reaction. 

         “Very well suit yourself.” He snapped and two men pulled her away. All the other maids starred as they dragged her along and out the door.

         “Anyone else have anything to say?” He spoke calmly, gazing down at the reaming four. He didn’t even flinch when the sound of a gunshot rang out in the back. “Choose your words wisely.”

         There was silence, the only sounds being the maids starting to sob quietly. Chanyeol just rolled his eyes. “See now was that so hard? Take them back to the van then-”

         “-Chanyeol sir.” Someone cut him off, moving to stand at his side. There was only one person who Chanyeol would let get away with interrupting him, and certainly, only one who could call him Chanyeol. Zhang Yixing stepped in focus as he spoke in a calm hush tone to the taller.

         “Come upstairs sir, we found something in the master bedroom.”

         Chanyeol perked up at that. One of the first things he did after killing the head was inspect the master bedroom. Besides two safes nothing else of interest had come to him, leaving his right-hand man and a few others to ransack the room themselves. 

He turned on his heels walking in long strides up the stairs and into the master bedroom. A small group of his men were already gathered around the edge of the bed, gazing down even as Chanyeol drew closer to look.  The room was mostly dark, the main source of light being the full moon washing everything in gentle lighting and allowing Chanyeol to see what was on the ground.

         Chained by his ankle to the end of the bedpost was a blacked haired young man, curled into a naked ball. He had fair skin that was marked by some bruises across his face along with a few fresh rug burns on his arms.

         “We found him under the bed. Had to yank him out.” Yixing said standing next to his leader.

         “What do you wanna do with him?”  One guy asked, his eyes not leaving the pale boy on the ground.  “You want us to shoot him or something?”

         Chanyeol gazed down at the silent boy on the floor. He didn’t even seem fazed by the sounds of his own death being plotted next to him. He didn’t move at all, just laid there hugging himself in silence. No crying, no begging for mercy, just the cold bare shoulder.

         “If you do shoot him, aim for somewhere other than his face. It’s been a shame to watch it be covered in blood, its pretty.” Another guy cut in.

         Chanyeol didn’t look at anyone, watching the boy before stepping forward and sliding off his own trench coat to drape it over him.

         “Pull the car around front.” He ordered, lifting him off the ground. Despite having the coat over his body, Chanyeol could feel the boys pale cold skin against his arm. The smaller let out a soft squeak upon being lifted, his arms shooting up to Chanyeol’s neck to hold himself steady.

         “Yes, sir.”  Everyone starred at their boss as he followed Yixing back down the stairs, the boy cradled safely against him.

 

 

Baekhyun couldn’t see anything in the car besides the man who was holding him. He felt the rocking of the car, and once in a while could see the city lights out of the corner of his eye flash by, but other than that, nothing. The coat over him was warm, but still, underneath it, he was trembling. Against his bare thigh, he could feel the arm of the man, warm to the touch. When Baekhyun had first seen him, he thought he had finally died and it was an angel there to greet him. So handsome, but something so cold in his eyes told Baekhyun he was wrong.

         The car suddenly stopped, Baekhyun still unable to see a thing, but he was able to hear the sounds of doors and low talking then the feeling of being carried upstairs again. He was only able to finally see again when he was set down onto a cold tile floor, watching the man’s arm muscles flex under his white shirt as he set him down carefully.

         “Wash him up.” Was all he said before he disappeared through a doorway.

         Baekhyun looked around the room, a large white bathroom with a claw foot tub against the wall, and two maids looking down at him with wide eyes. As they moved closer to him he scooted away, but they were faster and pulled him up together and into the tub.  He thrashed only a little before falling limp and letting them scrub him clean.

         He felt like he was in there forever, still trembling despite the warm water. Outside the bathroom somewhere Baekhyun could still hear men’s voices speaking, unable to make out what they were saying.  The maids finished rinsing his hair out and through his dripping bangs, he could see the man leaning against the doorframe watching them work. Baekhyun looked him in the eyes for only a second before he was looking away down at the bath water.

      He was pulled out of the bath by the maids to stand as they toweled him down. Normally Baekhyun didn’t care who saw him, but at that moment he felt the need to cover up under the man’s scrutinizing gaze.  When they finished, the maids hurried off quickly, leaving Baekhyun to stand there staring down at the floor. He could feel the man walk closer to him, making him tense up as he reached him. Baekhyun’s breath hitched as he leaned in, but instead of touching him he placed folded clothes on the counter next to Baekhyun, then was gone back through the doorway.

         The smaller boy turned to look at the clothes cautiously before grabbing them and pulling them over his bare body. The white button up reached his mid thighs and the pants were too big to even stay up.  He carefully exited the bathroom with only the button up, gazing around the large bedroom he ended up in.  The man was sitting at a desk with his back turned, a large bed in the middle of the room separating them. The place was fancy with a few paintings along the walls, the windows all covered by blinds. Baekhyun opened up a door closest to him, seeing that it lead to a large closet filled with nothing but suits.

         “I assume the pants didn’t fit.” A deep voice spoke. Baekhyun looked over to the man who had spun around in his chair to watch him.  He didn’t respond, closing the closet door to then look at a painting on the wall.

         “We could try a different pair if you’d like.” Chanyeol tried again, watching the small boy move around his room, looking at things slowly. He stopped to gaze at another painting, this one being Chanyeol’s personal favorite Poppy Flowers by Vincent van Gogh.  “It’s an original.” He told him, but the small boy still didn’t say anything. “What’s your name?” Still nothing.

         A few seconds of silence followed before Chanyeol finally spoke, his voice serious and commanding. “Come here.” The small boy looked at him carefully, before walking over towards Chanyeol, climbing onto his lap.

         Chanyeol concealed his shock at the action and proceeded to grab the smaller boys chin, prying his mouth open to slip his thumb inside. The boy immediately started sucking on it, starring at the taller as he did, making blood rush down to his crotch. Chanyeol pulled his thumb away. “I was checking to see if they had cut your tongue out, but that’s not the case, so I’ll ask you again. What’s your name?”

         The smaller boy didn’t meet his eyes, his voice soft when he spoke. “Baekhyun.”

         “Baekhyun.” He repeated, feeling a shiver run through the boy. “I’m Chanyeol.”

         The smaller looked up to meet his eyes for only a second before looking down again. Chanyeol’s thumb ghosted along a bruise his chin. “What happened here?”

         No answer as the smaller stayed starring down.

         “Baekhyun, answer me when I ask a question.”

         Baekhyun fidgeted briefly on his lap before speaking softly once again. “I was a bad boy.”

         “Why do you say that?”

         “I didn’t do what he wanted me to,” Baekhyun mumbled.

         Chanyeol studied him for a second. “Are you talking about the man whose room you were in?” Baekhyun nodded and a silence fell over the room as Chanyeol continued to stare before speaking again. “Baekhyun look at me.”

         The smaller lifted his head, his eyes flitting around the room before settling on Chanyeol again.  “I would never make you do anything you didn’t want to. Alright?” Baekhyun continued to stare with wide eyes at the taller. “Answer me Baekhyun. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

         “I do.”

         “I would never make you do anything you didn’t want to. Alright?”

         “Alright.” The smaller echoed softly.

         Chanyeol smiled slightly for the first time at him. “Good boy.” Baekhyun blinked up at him with wide eyes at the praise, seemingly foreign to him.

         Chanyeol lifted him off his lap to stand up, straightening his tie. “I have to attend a meeting about a safe we found at the house. You stay here until I get back. Until then I’ll send someone to get you some more clothes. Any requests?”

         Baekhyun stayed silent, wringing his hands as he continued staring at the carpet.

         “Suit yourself.” Chanyeol shrugged walking towards the door.

         “Pink.” Baekhyun blurted out. The taller turned to look at him. “Something pink.” He said a lot softer this time, still wringing his hands and looking down at the carpet.

         “Alright.” The taller smiled slightly. “Something pink.” The door fell shut behind him with a heavy thud. 


	2. Living In The Garden of Evil

Baekhyun woke up covered by a blanket in the softest bed he’d ever been in. It would’ve been normal, really pleasant even if he hadn’t explicitly remembered falling asleep in the bathtub.  
After Chanyeol had left him alone in the room he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. Too nervous to touch anything, so instead he ended up back in the bathroom, curling up in the tub with the light on until he had fallen asleep.  
Yet there he was, down comforter weighing on his body, a feather pillow under his head. It was all very soothing, but it made Baekhyun sit up with a start.  
It was dark in the room, too dark for Baekhyun’s comfort despite the glow from the rising sun in the distance bringing light slowly. All he could see was the outline of the shapes of the room in front of him, the desk barely visible in the black of the room. The sound of rustling next to him made Baekhyun’s head whip to the left, his heart racing before settling down only slightly at the sight of Chanyeol asleep on the other end of the bed. Even in the darkness he could see the outline of his bare broad shoulders and hear the sound of his deep breathing.  
The realization hit Baekhyun that Chanyeol must’ve carried him over to the bed, an unusual feeling churning in his stomach at the thought. He scooted closer ever so slightly to see the taller better, the room becoming slightly more visible by each passing minute and revealing Chanyeol’s face. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, his brow, not pulled into a tight line and strong jaw not set into a clench. He appeared to be younger, yet just as strikingly handsome.  
Baekhyun reached out slowly to touch the taller’s soft hair splaying out across his forehead when a hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. Suddenly in a whoosh of covers and a quick movement, he was pinned down to the bed.  
Chanyeol was above him, panting slightly with a tight grip on his wrist as he pushed it down into the bed. Even in the low lighting, Baekhyun could see Chanyeol’s muscles flex under the pressure he was putting to keep him still, his arms like a cage around him and chest splayed above him. Baekhyun starred with wide eyes, not fighting the hold as he gazed up at the taller who looked back with fire behind it. Slowly the fire died down as he realized who it was, his hold loosening on the boy, but not before Baekhyun felt a different fire spreading through his crotch.  
“You can’t startle me like that.” Chanyeol let out, his voice hoarse and unused, accentuating how deep it really was. He turned over so he flopped back down on his back, running a hand through his hair slowly his breathing evened out. Baekhyun scooted slightly away, legs curling into himself to hide what had formed between his legs, eyes still wide and intimidated.  
Chanyeol turned his head to be able to look at the smaller when he didn’t respond, Baekhyun pulling his legs up more under his gaze. The taller studied him an unreadable expression before finally speaking again.  
“I almost forgot.” He sat back up slowly to reach over and turn on the lamp on the bedside table. Chanyeol stood up, the smaller watching as the sheet slid off his bare back slowly. He walked over to the desk to grab a bag off of it, something with some fancy designer store plastered on the side that Baekhyun didn’t care enough to read. Turning the bag upside down, the smaller expected one or two things to fall out, instead, a small pile of pink dropped onto the bed at Baekhyun’s feet.  
“I had them grab anything and everything pink that they could find,” Chanyeol spoke watching as the smaller moved cautiously out from under the covers. “It’s a mix of things, I don’t really know what’s in there.” Baekhyun sat near the pile, shuffling through it as the other spoke. “If there’s something that seems out of place I wouldn’t be surprised. You can just toss whatever…” he trailed off as Baekhyun held up a pair of pink panties trimmed with lace. In the still rising light, you could almost miss the small white bow attached to the front. The smaller didn’t, running his thumb along it before leaning back, panties still in hand.  
Chanyeol felt his mouth go dry as he watched the pink contrast the smaller’s pale delicate thighs as the panties passed over them, finally resting onto his hips with a snap. The taller paused for a second longer, still staring, before quickly clearing his throat, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips. “You can just toss whatever you don’t want out.“  
Baekhyun still didn’t acknowledge him, busy digging through the pile once more. He held out a slightly more pastel pink sweatshirt and pulled that on over the button up. When he seemed satisfied with his clothes, or lack therefore of, he gathered the remaining and put them back into the bag, holding it out for Chanyeol. The taller took it and placed it back onto the table, turning back right as the smaller boy let out a soft “Thank you, sir.”  
“You’re welcome,” Chanyeol replied eyes fixed on the boy, unable to keep his gaze from drifting up and down his delicate frame. “You don’t have to call me sir, Baekhyun.”  
“I’m sorry sir- I uh.” The smaller boy tugged at the slightly too long sleeve, his eyes darting along the floor unable to look up at the other. “What should I call you sir –uh- sorry.”  
Chanyeol kept his gaze on the boy. Taking in his small frame and delicate features. He licked his lips once more before speaking. “I’m still working on that. “ He turned back around to grab a plain white shirt out of a drawer and pull it on. “Let’s go get something to eat,kid.”  
As Chanyeol opened up the door to lead Baekhyun out, he could’ve sworn the smaller seemed a little more at ease for a second, a small smile even ghosting at his lips at the last word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but the next one will be longer.


	3. Screwed up, Scared, Doing Anything That I Needed

_The sound of footsteps drawing closer made Chanyeol’s eyes snap open. The gun in his hand felt heavier than usual as he lifted it and stilled his breath._

_“Chanyeol!” A familiar voice called out. The sound of metal scraping against pavement made Chanyeol grit his teeth. He could only imagine the idiot dragging his shotgun along the ground like the psycho with a death wish he was. “Chanyeol I know you’re around here somewhere. You couldn’t have gone far!”_

_Chanyeol’s fingers curled around his pistol tightly, hovering over the trigger._

_“Chanyeol!” He called again singsongy. “Chan-”_

_In a swift motion, Chanyeol turned around the wall and fired a shot off at him, nailing him right between the eyes. Chanyeol’s breath was ragged as he took cover behind a different wall, listening._

_“Ooooh, nice shot! Sadly, wasn’t me. Took out one of my better men though.”_

_A snarl escaped from Chanyeol._

_“Couldn’t help but notice.” The guy continued. “That you don’t have your boy clinging to you. Where’d you put him Chanyeol? You wouldn’t leave him far.”_

_“Fuck you.”_

_All Chanyeol got was a laugh in return. “So I’m right. You got him around here.” The laugh turned louder, more chaotic. “Playing hide and seek, are we? Well luckily for you Chanyeol, I love games.”_

 

            Chanyeol wasn’t sure if anyone had ever taught Baekhyun table manners. It wasn’t like he was horribly rude or even disgusting or anything; it was just he didn’t seem to have much shame when eating. Chanyeol had lost count of the number of times Baekhyun had leaned over the table to grab something, exposing his backside to anyone around.  He eventually ordered some of his men out of the room when he repeatedly caught them starring at the pink panties that would flash every time the smaller would bend. Baekhyun also had a horrible habit of eating with his fingers.  He’d grab a piece of meat out of the stew with his fingers and then lewdly lick and suck them clean when he was done. And the soft noises of pleasure he would make while eating didn’t help either.  Chanyeol hadn’t been this sexually frustrated at a meal since he had a girl rubbing her foot against his crotch at a banquet.

            “Chanyeol.” The door to the dining room swung open with one of his more trusted men standing there. He quickly looked around the room taking in the sight of Baekhyun mid-lick of his finger. 

            “What?” Chanyeol barked at the guy before he could look too long.

            “Oh, uh.” He tore his eyes away from the smaller to look at Chanyeol. “We got one of the safes open.”

            Rising from his chair, Chanyeol tossed his napkin down onto the table. Baekhyun watched silently, still picking at the food with his hands. The taller stopped by his chair and lifted his face softly to look him in the eyes.

            “I’ll be right back Baekhyun.” The smaller gazed up with wide eyes, sucking a noodle up slowly. “Just stay here and call if you need me.” He looked reluctant for Chanyeol to go, but nodded anyway.

            The walk to Chanyeol’s office wasn’t long despite the large house. Everyone who was sitting down immediately jumped up when Chanyeol walked into the room, the only exception being Yixing who was leaning against the desk.

            “Where’s the safe?” Chanyeol spoke, making everyone scramble to bring it forward to him.  The door was open and cash was stacked high, practically spilling out. “That’s it?” Chanyeol scoffed.

            “Sir there’s about two hundred grams in cash in there-”

            “I don’t give a fuck about the money.” Chanyeol cut him off. “Fucking burn it for all I care, I just want to know if you found the list yet.”

            His men looked between each other incredulously. Yixing looked bored, use to this behavior from Chanyeol.

            “Don’t call me back until you find that goddamn list.” 

            “Sir, it’s harder than it looks, most the safes if you try to force them open explode the content inside.”

            “I don’t give a shit if you think you can’t get them open. Find a way.” Chanyeol stood up, leaving the room with Yixing on his tail, the door slamming behind them. They walked a few steps in silence before Yixing spoke.

            “I see you survived the night.”

            Chanyeol shot the shorter a look.

            “I’m merely concerned for your safety, sir. As I stated before, I think it’s unwise to keep a boy we found in the house of your enemy in your bedroom at night with you, no matter how innocent he may appear. “

            “I’m fine Yixing. I can handle myself. “ Chanyeol grumbled. “And don’t call me sir alone, it’s weird when you do it.”

            Yixing smiled softly as they stopped walking outside the dining room again. “You always say you can handle things yourself, and I usually end up saving you in some way. Just don’t let your guard down too much Chanyeol, you never know what kind of person someone really is.”

 

           It was less than a week after this conversation took place that Chanyeol actually did wake up to Baekhyun in the middle of the night. However it wasn’t in a ploy to try and kill him as Yixing feared, and instead, Chanyeol found Baekhyun snuggling into his chest. The whole action would’ve been completely adorable had the smaller not been letting out soft moans while doing so. He was biting his lips, eyes screwed closed as his hips rutted down against Chanyeol’s leg.

            “Baekhyun.” The taller mumbled hoarsely, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

            The sound of his voice only seemed to spur the other on, letting out little puffs of breath as he rutted his hips down. Chanyeol could feel how hard he was as he pushed down once again. His hand went down to hold onto the smaller’s hips who just let out a soft whine in return. “Baekhyun.” Chanyeol tried again. A hand reached up to grip the back of Chanyeol’s neck as the rutting continued, this time with a little more urgency. Chanyeol could feel the blood rushing down to his crotch witch each passing moment, prying the younger off of him gently.

            Baekhyun just rolled onto his stomach with a sleepy unhappy groan. He reached in-between him and the bed to grip onto his dick and roll his hips again. Chanyeol let out a low groan at the sight of the smaller rutting into his own hand with soft huffs and pants again. He reached in-between to grip Baekhyun’s dick too, making him let out a loud moan.  Baekhyun gripped at the sheets underneath him as he moaned again, continuing his movements until he came into Chanyeol’s hand. Letting out a deep sigh, he finally laid still with a smile on his lips.

            Chanyeol wasn’t quite sure what had just happened, but he didn’t say anything as he ran his clean hand through the boy’s soft hair in front of him. He stood up to walk to the bathroom to clean up, and finish himself off as well.

 It was another few days later before Chanyeol got any news on the safes. He was sitting down by the pool with Baekhyun on the chair next to him drawing.

Baekhyun hadn’t mentioned anything about what had happened the other night. Whether or not he remembered it or just didn’t want to talk about it was a different question.  Chanyeol decided to just let it go for the time being, even if the memories of it would creep up at the most inconvenient moments.

He enjoyed Baekhyun’s company. Watching him draw was a fascinating thing in itself, the way he would slightly stick his tongue out as he intensely scribbled on a piece of paper, using as many colors as there were available. Chanyeol would often want to see what the other was drawing, but Baekhyun was too embarrassed to show any to him.  

It was at one of those moments of sitting together with Baekhyun drawing that one of his men came down to tell him news on the safe.

  “Unless you found a list I’m not going up to see it,” Chanyeol said coldly before the guy could even get a word in.

   “Uhm no sir, but you might want to hear this.”

Chanyeol didn’t reply, allowing the guy to go on.

   “Well, you see uh. We finally managed to get another one open. However, it triggered the second defense and exploded contents inside.”

Chanyeol angrily slammed the glass he had been drinking from down onto the table. Baekhyun jumped at the noise as Chanyeol started raising his voice. “You’re telling me you lost everything inside. You have no idea what could’ve been in there. “

The guy turned into a stuttering mess. “We uh no uh we sifted through the contents and it looks like it was just money again.”

   “You better hope your sorry asses it was just money. Because when you get the other two open, if there isn’t a list in one of them.” Chanyeol grabbed his pistol off the table where he had it resting and with his other hand tossed the glass into the air. He fired a shot, not even bothering to watch it explode a few feet away into a thousand little pieces. “I don’t think you need another demonstration.”

The guy nodded with a slight bow and hurried off back inside. Chanyeol ran a hand down his face with an exasperated sigh. The feeling of Baekhyun brushing his hand made his eyes snap open. He expected the smaller to be cowering, instead, he was looking down shyly, holding a folded up drawing out for Chanyeol. He took it carefully, smiling when the other wouldn’t meet his eyes.

It was a redone drawing of Chanyeol’s favorite painting Poppy flowers which Baekhyun had been looking at the first night he arrived. It was a bit messy and had almost a childish quality to it, but while gazing at it, Chanyeol found himself loving it more than he did even the original.

            “It's beautiful,” Chanyeol said, squatting down to be at the same level as Baekhyun who was still sitting down. “Just like you.”

Baekhyun’s face burned a bright red and he looked away, unable to meet the taller’s eyes anymore. Chanyeol smiled studying him before speaking again. “Do you know how to swim Baekhyun?”

He shook his head, still not looking at the other. Chanyeol reached down to carefully lift the others face to look at him. “It’s alright, I’ll teach you baby.”

Baekhyun’s face turned red again, but it was impossible to miss the smile that spread on his face.


	4. You Got that Medicine I Need

Baekhyun regretted his decision to agree to learn to swim right away. It had been a full day sense Chanyeol had asked him, and at the time it seemed like a good idea. The way Chanyeol’s eyes would soften only when he looked at him, the small smile on his lips, and the gentle way his hand would hold Baekhyun. All of it made doing anything with Chanyeol sound so appealing. But Baekhyun soon learned that swimming was not as easy as Chanyeol made it seem.

  As soon as Baekhyun walked up to the edge of the pool he was filled with dread looking down. The water looked serene enough, a beautiful shade of blue too. But suddenly Baekhyun was back at the house again with memories of pool parties his master use to throw and the unwarranted touches his guests would give him. The youngers inability to swim would only hinder his capability to get away.

  “Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’s deep voice made Baekhyun snap out of it, not even realizing he had been frozen starring for a while. Chanyeol reached out and took the smaller’s hand in his. “You ready?”

  Baekhyun curled into himself a little unable to meet Chanyeol’s gaze. Even though the taller had ordered all his men inside so there was no one there to watch, Baekhyun still felt as if there were a thousand pairs of eyes on him, their gazes tearing him apart.

Chanyeol took his other hand to make him face him. “Baekhyun answer me. Are you ready?”

The smaller shrugged his shoulder, still staring at the ground and his own small feet, toes wiggling nervously.

  “Baekhyun look at me…Baekhyun.” There was a brief silence as he finally met Chanyeol’s gaze. “I would never make you do anything you don’t want to. You remember that right?”

The smaller just looked back at the ground.

  “Baekhyun.”

  “Yes.” He finally replied in a soft voice.

  “Alright then if you don’t want to do this you have to tell me.” There was a silence that followed and Chanyeol let out an annoyed sigh. “Fine, I guess we’re going in then.”

  Baekhyun looked up with wide eyes but allowed Chanyeol to lead him to the steps of the pool. The taller tugged his shirt off and tossed it aside before turning back to the other. Just like every time Chanyeol took his shirt off, Baekhyun’s eyes fixed onto his body, running over it before looking away nervously. He wrapped his arms around his own lithe body worried it looked ugly in comparison to Chanyeol’s. The longer the taller gazed at him the more he wanted to hide.

  “Come on Baekhyun.” He reached his hand out to the other, who still had his arms wrapped around himself. “One step at a time.” The smaller’s hand eventually reached out to grip onto Chanyeol’s as he took cautious steps forward.

  The pool was a little bit chilly Baekhyun realized as he let his feet in. A breeze rolled by in the evening air making him shiver as he kept walking all the way past his knees. The water was still barely above Chanyeol’s shins as he looked down at him.

  “You’re fine. I’ve got you.”

Baekhyun’s hands shot out to grip onto Chanyeol’s shoulders, his breath picking up as he was led deeper.

  “I’ve got you.” The older’s voice was soothing as he placed both hands on his waist. “Just lay back, I’ll keep you afloat.”

The smaller was reluctant to let go of the other, but followed the instructions anyway, feeling the water surrounding his body. The large hands on his hips held him up, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on his skin.

  It was actually quite peaceful Baekhyun thought; unable to hear anything but the water he was floating on. Ahead of him, he could see the sky, a peachy color above as day turned into night. It would have been one of the most amazing things he’d ever seen had not Chanyeol been there too. Despite his better effort, the smaller’s eyes were always drawn back to the taller and his handsome cutting face above him. Chanyeol outdid any sunset Baekhyun had ever seen.

A sudden lack of warmth on his side made Baekhyun tense as he realized the other had removed his hands. And just like that, he felt himself sinking under the water. Panic set in as his vision blurred and he gasped water into his lungs, but just as fast as he had begun to sink, he was pulled out.

  “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry Baekhyun.” Chanyeol immediately began. “I shouldn’t have let you go so soon.”

The smaller didn’t even seem to be listening to him, too busy gasping in the air like he had been underwater for minutes instead of a few seconds.

  “I’m sorry Baekhyun,” Chanyeol repeated holding him up so he could grab onto his shoulders again. He tried not to react as the smaller wrapped his legs around him tightly, clinging to him like a second skin. “I won’t let it happen again.” He reassured.

Baekhyun’s breathing had at least settled a little, but his grip on the other remained the same. Chanyeol didn’t mind it, one hand holding the smaller up by his behind and the other laid flat on his back in an attempt to comfort him. Wading back through the water, Chanyeol tensed up at the feeling a face burying into his neck.

  “Baekhyun?”

The smaller didn’t respond, his arms tightening their hold like he was afraid he was going to be put down.

It wasn’t until they were out of the water that Chanyeol tried to set the other on the ground, but he wouldn’t budge. His face still nestled above his collarbone and legs locked tight around him. Chanyeol didn’t mind carrying Baekhyun; he was actually frighteningly light, but the other wouldn’t move an inch. Up the stairs, a few men in the hallways watched as they passed. Baekhyun only clung tighter with every person, burying his face into the other's neck.

The sound of sudden running water made the smaller’s head snap up. He blinked against the bright lights of the bathroom to look over his shoulder at the glass shower.

  “Do you think you can shower by yourself?”

The smaller quickly shook his head and buried it back into the other neck. It was silent after that save for the sound of running water. Baekhyun stayed very still like a good boy as Chanyeol undressed him, and stayed still even when he felt the water start to hit his back.

  “It’s ok, you can let go.” Chanyeol’s voice was calming and soft, Baekhyun didn’t wanna let go. But if that’s what Chanyeol told him to do.

The shower floor was cold despite the water being warm. The smaller quickly crossed his arms over his chest staring down at the tiles along the ground.

  “Can I wash your hair?”

He nodded and a pair of big hands pressed gently on his scalp, massaging it. Baekhyun slowly looked up, studying Chanyeol’s lips, which were pulled into a straight line. Quickly looking back down, he flushed when realizing the taller had undressed as well. His eyes flitted everywhere else before finally settling back on the other's crotch. Chanyeol was longer than anyone else Baekhyun had seen. He couldn't help but wonder what it would look like leaking and pressed against the taller’s abdomen. What it would taste like.

  “Baekhyun.”

His eyes shot back up to meet with Chanyeol’s, the smaller’s face flushing a darker shade than before. The air in the room suddenly felt a bit harder to breathe. It was quiet for a few more excruciating seconds before Chanyeol cleared his throat and continued. “Tilt your head back.”

Doing as he was told the water rushed down washing away the soap. Chanyeol continued to run his fingers through Baekhyun hair gently until all the suds were gone. After the shower Chanyeol wrapped him up in a thick towel, quickly rubbing him until he was dry. Baekhyun loved the feeling of Chanyeol’s hands on him, they were oddly comforting every time he touched him.

Leaving the younger to stand in the bathroom clutching the towel, Chanyeol only returned a few minutes later with clothes in hand. Pink pajama bottoms with a large white shirt. Baekhyun pulled them on quickly, loving the soft feeling of the bottoms against his skin.

  It had been dark out for a little, but it seemed scarier than before as Chanyeol flipped the bathroom lights off. The smaller stood very still near the foot of the bed as Chanyeol fully dressed. When the other got under the covers Baekhyun continued to stand attentively at the end looking down at the ground.

Chanyeol let out a soft sigh. “Come here Baekhyun.” The sound of eager shuffling against the carpet could be heard as the smaller moved closer.

  “You know you don’t always have to wait for me to tell you to do something.” The older mumbled watching Baekhyun adjust himself as he settled into the bed too.

  “Yes, sir-Uh-I mean-.”

  “Baekhyun I apologize for what happened today.” Rolling over onto his side, Chanyeol was met with wide eyes staring back at him. “I didn’t mean to freak you out like that.”

  “S’ok”

  “I would like to try and teach you how to swim like that again if you would allow me.”

Baekhyun didn’t want to swim. He never wanted to get in another pool in his life in fact. But he’d do it if Chanyeol would hold him as he did afterward. Or at least they could shower together again.

  “Goodnight Baekhyun.” The taller mumbled after a few seconds of silence. He reached over to side to flip off the light, shrouding the room in darkness.

It was quite for a few more seconds before the sound of shuffling could be heard. The shuffling got closer until Chanyeol felt a pair of thin arms wrap around him. Baekhyun buried his face back into Chanyeol’s neck before he could even get a single word in. Instead of replying and he carefully wrapped his arms around the smaller in return.

Suddenly there was a butterfly brush of lips pressed against his cheek followed by a soft. “Goodnight Chanyeol.”

The older smiled despite himself and wrapped his arms around the smaller a little tighter. Even though the room was pitch black, everything didn’t seem as scary to Baekhyun when Chanyeol was close to him.

  “Chanyeol?” the smaller asked after a few seconds of lying there together.

  “Yes?”

  “Will we go swimming again tomorrow?”

The silence that followed lasted for so long Baekhyun had begun to think that the other had fallen asleep already, but then came the gentle reply of. “I have to work. There important things you probably wouldn’t understand even if I explained it to you that I have to do. I also still have to get some of these safes we recovered open, there’s something important inside that I need and we keep triggering the defense system that-“

  “3-78, 3-23, 2-40.”

  “Excuse me?”

  “I watched him turn it lotsa times.” Baekhyun mumbled shyly, not moving his head from the taller neck. “3-78, 3-23, 2-40.”

  “Baekhyun, are you sure that’s the code?” Chanyeol’s voice was steady, but teetering on the edge of something else.

The younger still didn’t move his head up, softly nodding against his neck instead. Suddenly Chanyeol was tossing the covers back and standing up. Baekhyun clung to him tightly as the taller held him as he did before, moving out of the room and through the halls quickly.

  “Yixing I need you to get me the safe from the bedroom.” Chanyeol immediately barked upon bursting through the doors to his office. All the men inside jumped at the sudden intrusion, stowing away their guns upon realizing who it was.

  “What’s goin on sir?” One of his guys next to the bookshelf asked, watching as Yixing heaved the safe onto the desk in replace of the one they were currently working on.

Chanyeol didn’t answer and instead held Baekhyun up with one hand while the other quickly twisted at the dial. Three turns forward 78, three turns back 23, two turns forward 40. Twisted to the default number and

 

 

Click

 

Everyone held their breath as he spun the handle around, pulling the door open and revealing a single piece of paper inside.

  “Fuck yes!” Chanyeol beamed.

  The other men let out little cheers and curses in the back, their excitement clear. Baekhyun lifted his head up to look around at everyone and suddenly Chanyeol’s lips were on his.

This kiss was soft and quick, barely a few seconds, but suddenly Baekhyun couldn’t breathe. Chanyeol was staring at him, the smaller’s face flushed, his heart racing like a hummingbird. The noise in the room had suddenly died and everyone was looking at them. But Chanyeol wasn’t thinking about anyone else at the moment or even about the long-awaited list. All he could focus on was how soft the other one's lips were and just how sweet he tasted.

  A few silent seconds past before Chanyeol cleared his throat and promptly set the other down. “Somebody please escort Baekhyun back to the room, Yixing and I have work to do.” He turned around to face the desk and grab the list, putting his back to them all.

  “Yes, sir.” One man immediately jumped up, taking the smaller by the arm. Baekhyun starred up at Chanyeol with wide eyes that grew even wider as he was lead away and out of the office.

  “Everyone else get out too.” Chanyeol’s voice was icy cold making everyone scrambled to their feet and get to the door as fast as they could.

Yixing just starred at the others back for a few seconds silently before walking over and taking the list out of his hand. “Come on, we’ve got work to do.”


	5. Fame, Liquor, Love, Give It To Me Slowly.

_The streetlight cast long strips up and down the road, the fluorescent bulb buzzing overhead as the occasional flicker would occur. Every few seconds a mothwould gently land on it, only to fly back and land again. Suddenly, with the boom of a shotgun, the light burst raining glass everywhere onto Chanyeol._

_“Come on Park! What’s the point of running just hold still and let me-” Another gunshot rang out, this time narrowly missing Chanyeol’s head, lodging itself into the brick wall beside him. His lungs burned as he kept going, trying to desperately lead him away from where he had hidden Baekhyun. But the other was smarter than that, shooting at Chanyeol whenever he could, and still never giving up his search for the smaller. He was smart enough to know that Chanyeol wouldn’t make the mistake of leaving leave the younger too far._

_“Come out come out wherever you are.” He sang out to Baekhyun, knocking things over in his search. Chanyeol strained his ears, to try and hear where he was heading to, over the sound of the dogs barking. “Be a good little boy and come on out!” He called louder this time. Another bullet flew passed Chanyeol’s head, fired by one of the other men. Chanyeol took cover behind a different building, quickly reaching for another clip for his pistol. He moved out from his spot to fire two shots off, hitting two more men._

_“Fucking hell Park! You’re a great shot!” The guy let out a crazed laugh. “Still missed me though!”_

_Chanyeol ground his teeth together, adrenaline pumping through his veins numbing the pain of his still bleeding leg. He cocked the gun again, ready to go in for another shot when the guy's voice called out gleefully._

_“There you are little one!”_

 

 

 

“It’s incomplete.”

Yixing’s voice cut through the heavy silence of the room. Every word he spoke at this point sounded strained. Not only was he inadequately rested, but now he was extra stressed.

“I know.” Chanyeol sounded bitter as he gazed down at the list on the desk. “I know it is, but at this point, it’s all we got. We worked hours for information for about half the people on here, and that’s better than-”

“But we still don’t know who has the rest of the list, it’s incomplete and we need every name we can get.”

“I know,” Chanyeol said harsher than before. “But we will continue our work with what we have, Mr. Zhang.” Chanyeol only called him that when he was in a really bad mood.

Ever sense Chanyeol had kissed that boy Baekhyun the night before he had been even more distant than usual. Something was on his mind, but Yixing knew it wasn’t his place to ask. Instead, he opted for a few seconds of silence before speaking again. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to make four copies of the list, and add names to them that only you know weren’t on the original. This is to prevent someone from stealing the information. I am going to go schedule a meeting with the Kim family.”

“Chanyeol, you are aware as much as I am that they don’t want to see you.”

The taller didn’t miss a beat before responding. “Trust me, they’ll want to see this.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t understand what he had done wrong. Everything with Chanyeol seemed to be going so well. He had held him, said nice things to him, let him cuddle him, and he had even kissed him. But then suddenly Chanyeol seemed upset, and Baekhyun didn’t know why. Had he said something wrong? Had he been a bad boy? Now Baekhyun was all alone in the big bedroom that some man had walked him back to. Baekhyun didn’t like that man, he wouldn’t stop staring and it made him shy.

It was hard to fall asleep without Chanyeol there too; everything seemed a lot scarier without him. But Baekhyun tried his best. He wanted to be a good boy for Chanyeol. And maybe if he found the smaller asleep when he came back he wouldn’t be upset anymore.

But in the morning when Baekhyun woke up, Chanyeol was already there, sitting at the desk looking as serious as he did last night. The taller didn’t look over at him, he was too busy scrawling on a piece of paper that he neatly folded and placed into his shirt pocket. He stood up and threw on his suit jacket still not looking over at the bed as Baekhyun sat up watching him attentively. He walked to the bathroom where he fixed his hair and walked back out, finally noticing the smaller. He gave him a once-over, but stayed silent, walking to the dresser to fix a sleek looking watch on his wrist.

“I’m going out Baekhyun. Would you like to come with?” he finally spoke still not looking at him.

The smaller nodded then realized Chanyeol couldn’t see him and squeaked out a yes instead.

“Very well, get dressed. It’s somewhere important so you’re going to have to wear a button up. “ Without looking back Chanyeol walked to his closet to pull out a dress shirt. Grabbing a pair of Baekhyun’s dark jeans he handed it over, finally looking at him. Suddenly the bed sheets seemed a lot more interesting to Baekhyun as he was unable to meet the others gaze. The older starred for a little longer, taking in the sight of messy hair and soft pink lips in the morning light. He quickly cleared his throat tearing his eyes away to look past him. “Just let me know when you’re dressed.”

Baekhyun starred down at the clothes for a few seconds before slowly getting out of bed. He gave one final glance at Chanyeol then closed the bathroom door behind him. With a sigh the taller sat back down at his desk, looking down at the papers scattered alongit with little interest. A few minutes passed and not a sound came from the bathroom. Chanyeol furrowed his brow once again and stood up to knock sharply on the door a few times.

“Everything alright in there?”

No answer. Chanyeol knocked again before opening the door up. Inside Baekhyun stood in the middle of the floor struggling to button the shirt up right. He gazed down helplessly at it as he missed a button somewhere screwing the whole thing up. Even at the sound of the taller’s footsteps drawing closer he still did not look up, concentrating really hard on trying to now unbutton everything he had done.

“Here” Chanyeol mumbled turning Baekhyun to face him and moving swiftly to undo it. With each button he redid, Chanyeol’s fingers would lightly brush the pale skin of Baekhyun’s chest. It always startled him just how thin the other was. Despite not being as malnourished as when they had found him, he was still too small for his size. As the last button of the shirt was finished, Chanyeol could feel the youngers gaze on him. When he looked up again Baekhyun was quick to look away.

The shirt was at least properly put on now, but it still drowned the other out, making him look even smaller than usual. Chanyeol was quick to undo a few buttons at the bottom and tie it up, a shudder traveling through Baekhyun’s body when the older accidentally brushed along his stomach. It didn’t go unnoticed by Chanyeol, who paused for a second, his eyes fixed on the small body in front of him before running his hand gently down the soft side. Baekhyun closed his eyes, letting out a breathy sigh of content. The older was quick to pull away, like he had been snapped out of a daze, standing up and averting his eyes from the other again. All while helping with shoes Chanyeol wouldn’t look Baekhyun in the eye. Even the walk down to the waiting car was impersonal, Chanyeol not acknowledging the other again except for opening his door for him.

 

The car ride there was eerily quiet save for the sound of tires against the gravel road. Baekhyun tried his best to sit up still and straight cause if he moved too much the leather seats would squeak underneath him. Chanyeol sat solemnly beside him, starring forward to the back of the chauffer’s seat. His hand rested on the car door, his other placed on his knee, unmoving as he was. A few centimeters away Baekhyun’s hand lay on the seat, wiggling from nervous energy and trying to sit still like Chanyeol for so long. When they had gotten back into the car the smaller wasn’t expecting the trip to last so long. Part of him longed to be held by Chanyeol like the first time they were in the car; it made everything so much more comfortable and almost lulling. But Chanyeol showed no signs of having the same desire as he was still not even looking at Baekhyun.

The smaller wiggled his fingers faster racking his brain again to try and think of what he could’ve done wrong. It all seemed to go back to after Chanyeol had kissed him, that’s when he suddenly withdrew. Was it because Baekhyun was a bad kisser? Was he disappointed in Baekhyun so he was bringing him back to where he found him? The thought had the younger’s heart speeding up with fear, his fingers fluttering fast as a baby bird.

Chanyeol spared a glance down at the tapping against the seat before looking back forward, his hand coming down to rest on the other's knee, stilling it from its subconscious bobbing. The touch wasn’t necessarily meant to comfort, but it eased the smaller a little nonetheless, looking at the other with wide eyes and an unwavering gaze. Still, Chanyeol didn’t really look at him, his mouth pulled into a tight line, his expression unreadable.

Baekhyun had only seen a few statues before, back when he was really young and he used to explore the garden full of them by where he lived. But something about Chanyeol reminded him of one. His sharp chiseled features and unwavering expression. He was as cold as the stone angle Baekhyun use to admire.

The car suddenly stopped, lurching a little bit. A large gate stood in front of them with four men on either side. One stepped forward to gaze around the car, his eyes lingering on Baekhyun with questiona second longer before he finally spoke. “Boss said to come alone.”

“He won’t mind my company,” Chanyeol spoke calmly.

The man paused for a second lookingthe black car up and down. “Pop the trunk”

“We don’t have anything of concern in the trunk”.

“Then you shouldn’t have any concern about me seeing it.”

Chanyeol gave a cold stare. “Go ahead.” He spoke to the driver who scrambled to do as he was told. Two guards walked around gazing inside before giving a nod and the gate opened up. The car began to move again quickly approaching a looming building where more men stood outside waiting. Chanyeol pushed the car door open and stood with a sort of assertiveness that said he was still in charge despite being a guest there. He held the door for Baekhyun who shuffled out nervously after him. The smaller jumped feeling a hand around his waist as they walked up to the doorway together, eyes stuck to them with each step.

“Mr. Park.” A man at the door greeted with a false display of confidence over the towering figure in front of him. “Long time no see. The boss has been waiting.”

“We took longer than anticipated to get ready, our apologies.”

The man at the door eyed Baekhyun with curiosity before turning back to the older. “Follow me.”

The inside of the house was lavish as expected. Chandeliers glittering above and a bear skin rug that gave Baekhyun the creeps. He pressed more into the taller’s side for comfort.

“Well if it isn’t Park Chanyeol himself.” A voice came from the top of the staircase. Chanyeol turned to acknowledge the smirking face above him, forcing a snarl down from his own lips.

“Jongin. When did you return from the states?”

“About a week ago, just in time for my brother's wedding. Great to be back.” The other boy's smirk only widened, his focuses quickly thenshifting to the company Chanyeol had. “Who’s this?” His smirk widened once again, his face pulling into a Cheshire grin.

“No one who concerns you. Where is your father?”

“In his office waiting for you. Are you sure you don’t want to see my brother? He’s _dying_ to see you.”

“I'll pass.”

The two shared a long look, Jongin being the first to look away. “Take Chanyeol the rest of the way.” He ordered the man from the door. “I’ll watch after his boy.”

The idea made Chanyeol muscles clench but he nodded anyway, letting the wide-eyed Baekhyun be lead to the sitting area by the other. The rest of the walk upstairs was in complete silence, the sounds of their footsteps echoing off the walls. They, at last, reached the large familiar office door that was opened after two quick knocks. The man inside remained seated behind his desk as Chanyeol entered. His eyes stayed fixed, watching every movement of the younger as he sat down too.

Mr. Kim looked older than Chanyeol had remembered, the full graying of his once black hair no doubt prematurely from stress.

“Park Chanyeol.” He spoke with no emotion in his voice. “You look like your father.”

Chanyeol’s jaw clenched at the words.

“Not that you probably don’t already know that.” Mr. Kim let out a dry laugh at his own statement, reaching into the box in front of him to pull out a cigar. Back when Chanyeol would only attend meetings like this as a guest of his fathers, Mr. Kim used to offer his father one of the cigars from the box as a sign of welcome.

He offered Chanyeol none.

Lighting up he puffed on it for a few seconds studying the younger in front of him. It was a few seconds of heavy silence before he spoke. “Now under what premise did you think that it was ok for you to request to see me?”

“I wanted to talk about a pressing matter that concerns both our mobs-”

Mr. Kim let out a sharp snort. He sat forward when he spoke to the other, sudden venom behind every word. “You’re no mob boss, you’re a sham of a man pretending to fill the space of your father.”

Chanyeol sat forward too, speaking with the same calm behind his voice as before.

“Sir. If you hold any contempt for me because I’m half your age yet I run my business twice as well as yours, set that aside for now because my trip here isn't out of benefit for me. I'm trying to help you, and if you’re too foolishly full of pride to take my charity then so be it. Doesn't affect me at all. One less power to be in competition with. Now, Gyeong, if you don't mind me dropping my formalities, I’d like to point out that you've known me for a long time and despite that, we aren't that familiar with one another. Yet you are aware that I do keep my word and that I know what I’m talking about. So when I say jump you better fucking ask how high because without listening to what I have to say you could very well end up in a federalprison. So are we done with the bullshit and ready to talk like men?"

The cigar dangled out of Mr. Kim’s open mouth, dropping ash onto the papers below as he sat frozen. His fingers ran through his thinning hair quickly before he cleared his throat and grabbed the cigar out of his mouth. “You can’t be fucking serious-“

“Alright, I can see we’re done here,” Chanyeol said standing up. “I’ll see myself-”

“No. Please. Sit.” Mr. Kim let out a heavy sigh, the color all drained from his face. “What is it that you wanted to discuss?”

“A list of government informants.” Chanyeol reached into his coat pocket taking out the paper and setting it down as he took his seat again. “Don’t bother trying to memorize it, I mixed in a few names that only I know are innocent.”

Mr. Kim’s eyes scanned the paper quickly, his brow pulled tightly and his nervous scowl becoming stronger with each name. “Either you’re really stupid” he suddenly stopped, looking up. “Or someone had the same idea as you about mixing random names to keep it safe, because I know for a fact that Sun Chinhwais dead. I shot him before you were even born.”

Chanyeol tried to keep a mask of indifference on his face as he gazed down at the name Yixing indeed hadn’t put on the list. Not only was the list incomplete, but also some of it could be inaccurate. Fuck.

“I’ll tell you what.” Mr. Kim spoke. “I have a guy who can get the information for every single person on this list. We can see who’s already dead, and leave the rest open to discretion if we interrogate them or if they’re better off shot. As for the people you added, you better be quick to clear their name before they end up in the line of fire. How does that sound?”

“I don’t trust that you won't sell the list to another mob leader, cause that’s exactly what I would do if I was in your shoes. The list stays with me, you send your guy to work under my roof with my men guarding him. I’ll relay the information to you.”

Mr. Kim didn’t look too happy about the idea but he reached and shook Chanyeol’s hand anyway. “Why’d you include me in this deal Park? What’s in it for you if my mob doesn’t get caught?”

“Think of it as an olive branch between the two mobs after all this time. Temporary peace.”

“Bullshit Park. You never do anything without a purpose. What’s this really about?”  
The taller didn’t answer him, taking the list back and folding it as he returned it to his pocket.

Mr. Kim’s eyes stayed trained on it until the very last second. “Where’d you even get the thing?”

“I shot up Hyongs place for it. “ Chanyeol replied bored, standing up and fixing his suit jacket as he did so.

“Ahyeah, I heard about that. Practically no survivors.” Mr. Kim took out his lighter to reignite the cigar that had long gone out. “What’d you do with his boy-toy?” He spoke around the cigar. “That small black haired one.”

Chanyeol froze under Mr. Kim’s gaze for a silent second, considering his answer. “I shot him.”

“Pity.” Mr. Kim mused, “He was a cute one. And worth _a lot_ more importancethan you’d have ever realized Park.”

Suddenly Chanyeol felt the need to get back to Baekhyun a lot faster.

“I’ll await your call for when you’ll be sending your guy over,” Chanyeol spoke, moving back toward the door.

“Park, don’t try to double cross me.”

“Goodbye Gyeong.” The taller said, letting the door fall shut behind him.

 

Chanyeol walked quickly back down the hall, noting that the man who had been escorting him earlier was gone. He picked up his pace a little faster when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket from Yixing probably texting him to make sure he was still alive. Just as he was about to pull his phone out to respond a familiar voice caught his attention.

“You got a lot of nerve showing up here.”

Stopping mid-walk, Chanyeol felt a smug smile pull on his lips. He turned on his heels to face the oldest of the Kim brothers.

“Junmyeon. Always one to skip the pleasantries.”

“I’d rather cut out my own tongue than say something pleasant to you.”

“Always one for the theatrics too.”

The shorter grabbed him by the collar of his dress shirt, shoving him up against the wall of the hallway. “Listen here you smug bastard, just because you’re head of a mob now doesn’t mean anything’s different. I still won’t hesitate to kill you if given the chance, so you better watch your back.”

Chanyeol let out a chuckle at that. “Powerful words for a man whosestill taking orders from his father.” He smacked Junmyeon’s arms off of him. “I suggest next time you make such a bold threat, you have the powers to back it.”

Junmyeon let him walk away but not before yelling after him. “You think you’re so untouchable Park! I can’t wait to be the one to prove you wrong!”

Chanyeol ignored him and walked faster towards the front of the house. As he descended the stairs he could feel different pairs of eyes watching his every move, he continued to feel them even when he entered the sitting area.

On the couch, Jongin was hounding the smaller -who only nodded or shook his head in reply - with questions. He was sitting far too close to Baekhyun for Chanyeol’s liking.

When he cleared his throat, the two looked up.

“It’s time to leave Ba-“ Chanyeol started then thought better of saying the youngers name just in case. “by.” He finished instead.

Baekhyun’s eyes lit up at the term of affection and he quickly moved to the taller’sside. Jongin still eyed them both with the same curiosity as before.

“Over so soon?” He finally said with that signature smirk of his playing at his lips.

“It appears so.” Chanyeol hooked his arm around Baekhyun’s waist to keep him close and away from anyone else in the house.

“To be honest, I’m surprised you’re walking out of here alive.” Jongin let out a dry laugh. “But you know, there’s always next time.”

 

The car ride back was as silent are before. Chanyeol still sat up straight and tall, looking lost deep in thought. Baekhyun switched between starring at the taller and gazing down at his own lap. It wasn’t until they were a little ways away from the Kim mansion that when he looked back up at the other, Chanyeol was looking back. The gaze was quickly dropped as the younger looked back down, but Chanyeol reached out to hold the other’s face in his hand, running his thumb along his jaw.

The words that Mr. Kim had spoken about the small black haired boy and his importance crossed Chanyeol’s mind. It had been gnawing at him since he had heard it.

Carefully the taller slide his hand up to Baekhyun’s head. He looked down at the inky color between his fingers.

“How do you feel about dyeing your hair?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise another update so soon! I wanted to reward you guys for being so patient last time for an update. You left me such kind comments that I felt like I had to not let you guys down.   
> Next chapter will have more Baekhyun Chanyeol interactions!


End file.
